1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cursor control system, and more particularly, to a cursor control system for controlling a pop-up menu.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pop-up menus are very popular in many window interfaces for executing various groups of computer commands. Normally, a pop-up menu comprises several command regions and each of which contains a frequently used computer command. As the window interfaces get more and more complicated, a user often has difficulty knowing where to locate a frequently used computer command. By putting frequently used computer commands in a pop-up menu can solve such problem. When the user presses a predetermined start key on the cursor control device, such as the right key of the mouse, the computer will immediately display the pop-up menu over the computer screen and the user can then select and execute one of the commands contained in the pop-up menu.
When the pop-up menu is displayed over the computer screen, the user needs to use one finger to press the start key all the time, and also use another finger to operate the touch pad or track ball device to select one computer command shown on the pop-up menu. After the computer command is selected, the user will release the start key and the computer will start executing the selected computer command. Such operation method requires two fingers to control the pop-up menu and is very uncomfortable for a user, especially when the two fingers operate at wrong angles or when the distance between the fingers is too large.